


Silly Love Songs

by GleefulDarrenCrissFan



Series: I Love You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Blaine had plans to serenade Jeremiah.  But what if Blaine discovered the doodle Kurt made in Silly Love Songs before he serenaded Jeremiah? The scene at the Lima Bean is canon and  everything to the point of Kurt sketching the doodle, but the ending, of course will be how I had hoped it would've happened.





	Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This story kept popping into my head. Maybe it was because I watched Prom Queen again earlier, and hearing Blaine say I'm crazy about you, and I'm thinking what you mean to say is "I love you." They both knew it earlier than they said it to each other. So I just wanted to play around with the idea of them blurting it out sooner, in some cases, after. These are all one-shots. Some stories will be joint point of view, and some will be just Blaine's or Kurt's, and some might be in third person. You are welcome to request a scene you want me to write although I don't always get a lot of time to write.

**I Love You- Silly Love Songs**

* * *

Ch. 1: Silly Love Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Silly Love Songs.

* * *

 

 

**Kurt- At the Lima Bean, a few days before Valentine's Day**

"Ok, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky. I mean what the hell is this supposed to be?" I hold up to white puppy dogs with their noses touching.

"It's clearly Puppy love." He said taking it in his hands. " It's cute. Come on." Blaine replied. He smiled that gorgeous smile at me and handed it back to me. "I Love you!" it declares in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"ooh." That made it even more tacky. "Oh, this is creepy."

"It's adorable." Blaine smiled again.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy or greeting cards on a holiday," I replied in disgust.

"Not true," he defended. "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

"Really?" Hmm! I didn't expect that. Although I have seen hints that he's a bit of a romantic, such as his flirty behavior when we sang, Baby, it's cold outside, and when he grabbed my hand on the staircase the day we met. Also, Teenage Dream is sort of a romantic song, even though I'm more of a Lady Gaga fan, than a Katy Perry Song. But it's a lot sweeter than I kissed a Girl or Peacock.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all out on the line, and say to somebody, "I'm in love with you. And this year, I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this."

I listen intently. Blaine is in love with someone?

"Well, this guy, that I sort of… like, and I only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something …deeper. So I have to ask. Is it too much to sing to someone on Valentine's Day?"

Oh my goodness. Did he feel the same way? He had to be talking about me. I mean, we've sang flirty duets. We got coffee all the time. He texted me a lot. And since I've been at Dalton, he and I have really gotten to know each other more. I mean, who else could it be? There were only a few openly gay guys in the Warblers, and Nick and Jeff were seeing each other. Trent had been crushing on some other guy, but he wouldn't say who. We've been so busy lately with the Warblers and school and each other, who else could it be? Surely, he was just trying to be coy. "Not at all." I was trying to keep from blushing. If he was trying to be subtle, I didn't want to give it away that I was on to him.

"What can I get for you?" asked the cashier.

"Uh, a medium drip, and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies."

"You know my coffee order?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

He gave me a fake look of shock, as if I shouldn't be surprised. Maybe I shouldn't be. I mean, we're here all the time. I just wasn't aware that he paid that much attention to those little things. Surely, this was a sign.

"That will be $8.40," the clerk said kindly. I reached for my wallet. We always paid for our own.

"Don't even bother dummy, it's on me," he said, nudging me playfully with his elbow. "Keep the change." He walked away from the counter, and I could no longer contain my smile.

"I do believe I have a new favorite holiday," I giggled. The cashier smiled politely back at me.

* * *

 

**Kurt-**

**Dalton Academy- A few days before Valentine's Day**

I was done with my classes for the day, and I couldn't get out of mind what happened yesterday at the coffee shop. Blaine was going to sing to me. I was giddy with excitement, and I couldn't quit daydreaming, picturing us, finally becoming boyfriends. I was sitting there with my notebook, sketching a heart encasing our names, when I heard that familiar voice.

"Hey! What cha doin'."

Crap! I quickly shut my notebook. "Nothing," I blushed. "Just, uh, daydreaming. Plotting weekend outfits."

"Well, come on. You're going to want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warbler's counsel."

"Sounds serious." Was he about to do it now? I was so excited.

"Let's hope not." He placed both hands on my shoulders and smiled that perfect smile. Was he nervous? "I just need to ask them a tiny little favor."

We walk into the meeting and take a seat as Wes pounds his beloved gavel against the table. "This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member, Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours," says Wes officially.

I clap as Blaine rises and faces his friends. "Esteemed council, I'll be brief. "Simply put, I'm in love."

"Ooh!" a few of the guys smiled and smirked. I couldn't help the enormous smile that rapidly spread across my face.

"Congrats!" said one of the Warblers, although I wasn't sure which because my head was swimming with excitement.

"I'm not really good about talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them, but still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the warblers to help serenade this individual in song, off-campus."

"What? What?" Several warblers are asking at once. "Are you serious? Did I hear you right?" They ask as Pavarotti chirps as if to add a little clarity to the confusion.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual."

Wes pipes in, his tone growing more stern and serious. "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927 when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu performance of "Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy." Blaine shakes his head at Wes's oppositional remark.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David questions.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds, perched on a …"

I didn't hear the rest of his remarks due to a stir of voices and offended comments.

"You mock us, sir," said Thad, angrily, but proving Blaine's point.

Wes bangs his gavel again. "Thad, David, I will have order." That boy had future lawyer written all over him.

I put my hand up to interject. "May I please say something?" I rise to my feet. I had to intervene. I couldn't help it. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like sometimes we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls. I had a cat thrown at me once in a nursing home once." I saw hostile faces start to relax, so I continued. "But it gave us confidence. It-It kept us loose." Blaine nodded and smiled. The rest of the Warblers seemed to have calmed down and relaxed. I even heard a few giggles.

"And where would this performance take place?" asked Wes.

"The Gap, at the North Hills Mall. I'd like to call it, The Warblers' Gap Attack." Several Warblers chuckled, but I was puzzled.

"Why the Gap?" I didn't remember anything significant there. We had gone to the mall a few times, but I didn't really care much for their clothing. It was too mainstream, and too easy to look like everybody else.

Blaine smiled. "The guy I like is a junior manager there."

My face dropped. Huh? I couldn't believe it. I just assisted Blaine in getting the Warblers to serenade another guy for Valentine's Day. I would possibly be helping him secure a boyfriend. Here, I thought he was attracted to me. Had I misread all of those signals? No one could naturally be that flirty on accident, right?

Wes, struck his gavel again. "All right, well. All those in favor?"All of the of the Warblers hands went up. I was mortified. I arose, forgetting my notebook on the couch.

* * *

 

**Blaine,**

**Warbler's Council Room**

"Blaine," Wes called. "Seriously?"

"What, did you change your mind?" I worried.

"Who is this Gap boy that none of us heard of?"

"Yeah," asked David, with a look of confusion. "We thought you were going to serenade one of the Warblers or something."

"Huh?" I asked. "Who? Nick and Jeff are seeing each other, and Trent just isn't my type. Who else is there, that wouldn't get me punched, of course?"

"I'm not sure this won't get you punched," Thad remarked. "I mean, aren't you forgetting that porcelain-skinned, counter-tenor that recently swooped in and mesmerized us all with his voice, because he certainly stood up for you and pleaded your case."

"Kurt? Come on, guys. Kurt is my best friend. And I didn't forget about him, but just because he's gay, it doesn't mean he's interested in me. And even if he was, I can't. I haven't told you guys this, and it doesn't leave this room, but Kurt was assaulted. He was kissed forcefully by the guy that's been bullying him for awhile now. And then he threatened to kill him. The last thing Kurt needs is me hitting on him. He needs a friend. And I will not ever force myself on him."

"Do you like him?" Wes questioned.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel that way about me." I replied.

"Hey, what's that?" asked David, pointing at a small notebook on the couch. "Isn't that where Kurt was sitting?"

"Yeah, I need to get this back to him." He was planning his outfits earlier." I grabbed the notebook by the spine and placed it in my hands.

"Weekend outfits, Blaine. Are you really that clueless?" Thad asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"Thad, Kurt does not…" And I froze as Thad flipped the notebook pages to a heart with an arrow with mine and Kurt's name encased in it.

"Come on, Blaine? Do you believe us now? Kurt is in love with you," said David.

"But we are always so honest with each other. He's never said a word." I reasoned, feeling extremely confused.

"He shouldn't have to, Blaine. His body language and facial expressions spell it all out. You should have seen his face when you said you were in love. Those usually pale cheeks were rosy red, and a smile lit up his whole face," said Wes.

Blaine looked puzzled. And then, a slow smile spread over his face. "So now what do I do?"

David looked at him. "Well, it depends. What do you think you love about this Gap boy?"

"He's nice. And he's attractive. We both like shopping. I like his hair."

"And how do you feel about Kurt?" said David inquisitively.

"I think he's amazing! He's the most, compassionate, moral person I've ever met. He always has my back. He's the most unique individual I've ever known. I mean he was the only out person at his school, and he knew it, but always stood up for himself. His voice is angelic, and he sings with so much passion. I feel bad that we wear uniforms, because his fashion sense is out of this world. It's not just clothing either. He planned his dad's and stepmom's wedding all by himself. He's always himself, even though it got him ridiculed and bullied every day. He's the strongest person I know.

Wes chuckled. "Blaine, did you hear yourself. You were supposedly describing a boy you loved, and you said you love him for his hair and love of shopping. When you described Kurt, however, you were glowing, and totally rambling." Wes smiled. You said you liked this Jeremiah, and you like his hair. Have you seen Kurt's hair, though?"

"Yeah, I know, it's perfect. And so is his skin, and his voice. Guys, he's out of my league." My smile dropped. That was the whole issue. I had been attracted to Kurt from the very first time I saw him on those steps. However, I knew after I saw his tear-stained face the first time that we talked that he needed a friend, and not a boyfriend. He needed someone to look after him, and guide him. I needed to be that person for him.

"Blaine, you have evidence right in front of you that suggests that he doesn't think so. You should've seen his face when you sang "Teenage Dream." David stated. "And when he started coming here, we all expected you guys to get together. There was even a bet, although most of us thought you had more game than that. We figured you two would be dating a couple of days after he joined the Warblers, or at least by the time Christmas rolled around. So, what are you going to do Blaine? Who do you love?"

"I don't love Jeremiah. I love Kurt. Why didn't I know that?"

"Because, you are clueless." Wes chuckled. "But now, what are you going to do?"

"We're going to sing to him instead. It will be an amazing surprise." I said.

"For Jeremiah?"

"No, for Kurt!"

"David smiled. " That a boy," he said, slapping my back.

"What are you going to sing?" David asked.

"Well, I was song to sing "Robin Thicke's, When I Get You Alone" I replied.

Thad jumped in. "Um, no you weren't, and especially not to Kurt. He has Baby penguin written all over him. If you love him, find a song that says that."

"Well, you know Kurt best. Who are his favorite artists?" asked Wes.

"He loves Patti Lapone. He sings along with like every Lady Gaga song. He also likes Madonna." He placed his hand on his forehead, deep in thought. "Wait! Mercedes said when he's really emotional, he sings Broadway or the Beatles."

"The Beatles! They have some classic love songs," said Thad. How about "Love, Love Me Do or I wanna Hold your hand?"

"Or She Loves You?" Said Wes. "Just change it to he. Or you could do P.S. I love you."

"I don't want to do anything sad, so I don't think P.S. I love you is right for us, but I think I've got it. It's not technically a Beatles song. How about Silly Love Songs?"

"There you go Blaine," said Wes. "You are capable of picking an appropriate song. It would sound great a cappella. So how do we need to go about this?"

"Well, I want it to be a surprise, so I think we should practice a song around him to throw him off, but then we need to hold a real practice for "Silly Love Songs."

"Man, you better be glad that you're our main soloist and we need you, or the guys would kill you for making them do the extra rehearsal. Heck, I might kill you, or at least pour all your hair gel down the drain," he said with a smirk.

"Come on guys. We could always use the song again for Regionals. Maybe he and I could sing it as a duet if this all goes over well." I smiled. I was actually going to go for it. I was going to serenade Kurt. I stared at the notebook, and I felt absolutely giddy. I can't believe it took me so long to see it, but now that I knew, I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

**Valentine's Day**

The last few days have been depressing. Rachel, Mercedes, and I had a girl's night, and they (well Mercedes) suggested that I should go to the Gap Attack and check out this guy, my competition, I guess. That's not really a bad idea. Blaine's my best friend, and he's always had my back. I don't need to skip because anything could happen. He could get rejected, but what guy in his right mind would reject Blaine. He's gorgeous.

I can't believe his song choice though. I mean, I know Blaine is a top 40 kinda guy, and usually the rowdier the lyrics, the better, but seriously? "When I Get you Alone? What was he thinking? That song is pretty suggestive. I mean I can't even listen to some of those lyrics without blushing. I mean, if it were me, no wait. It isn't me. He doesn't love me. I need to quit doing this. I thought I was making progress. I mean, this time the guy I fell for actually was gay (and not my step-brother). He was always sending me signals. We were always going places together, singing flirty duets, and he was always touching me. He was constantly texting me and calling me, usually over random things. I just didn't get it. Honestly, I was most shocked that I had never heard of this Gap guy. We were supposed to be best friends. Why didn't he tell me about him?

I felt my phone vibrate. Of course, it was Blaine.

**Blaine to Kurt:** Hey, we leave to do the Gap Attack in an hour. Can you meet me in the choir room?

**Kurt to Blaine:** Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.

I'm not sure I want to see this guy. I mean what makes this guy so special? Blaine's never even brought him up. He can't be that awesome. Was I jealous?

**Blaine to Kurt:** Ok. I'll see you soon. : )

**Kurt to Blaine:** How come you never told me about him?

**Blaine to Kurt:** We haven't known each other long. His name is Jeremiah. He's got the nicest blonde, curly hair. If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50% discount.

**Kurt to Blaine:** Why would you even need to shop there? You always wear the uniform, even when you don't have to. I'm beginning to wonder if you own other clothing. : )

**Blaine to Kurt:** Of course I do. Crap, should I wear something else.

**Blaine to Kurt:** This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing. We haven't even gone out on a date.

**Blaine to Kurt:** We shouldn't do this.

**Kurt to Blaine:** Ok, Come on. Man up. You're amazing. He's going to love you.

Like I did. I loved Blaine. I didn't know how I could hide it, but if Jeremiah does start dating Blaine, it will be torture. He just tried to back out, and I just encouraged it. Great going Kurt. You might as well have designed them custom wedding invitations.

I sighed. I promised that I'd be there, so I headed down to the choir room. The Warblers were all scattering around, I guess getting into their places. I went to take mine, but Thad took me by the hand and led me to a chair.

"Kurt, We just couldn't get the choreography to look right. Could you just watch this time and give us feedback. I'm just not sure it looked right. And I don't want our first public performance since the 1920's to look like anything less than perfect." Thad said.

And why was I watching this instead of singing with them. Yes, I've made comments before about the Warblers two-stepping and how it's not really dancing, but it doesn't really make me an expert. Maybe Blaine just wanted his best friend's opinion. I looked around. Where was Blaine? I expected to hear the Warblers sing out "vum, vum, vum, vum"

Instead the warblers all start to gather around me. I hear the Warblers do what they do best, the harmonies already starting to rise.

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see)_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see)_

Blaine takes that moment to barge through the door with a single red rose in his hand. He walks right up to me and grabs my hand.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs

The other Warblers are all gathering around Blaine and I, and as I look around, they have formed a heart. Is this what they are going to do for Jeremiah? I was really confused. I looked at Blaine. He smiled widely. Was he blushing? Was he singing to me? Wait a second! What was going on? My head was swimming with a million puzzling thoughts. Is Blaine really singing to me? I thought he was singing to that gap guy.

_And what's wrong with that_  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go again

Blaine is in full performance mode, and I feel like I'm watching "Teenage Dream" again, the way he's staring at me, like I'm the only person in the room.

_I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you_

Blaine makes a heart with his fingers, and holds them up, and then points at me. Wait! Blaine loves me! Inside, I'm squealing like a little girl, but I don't make a move. I've misread things before. I've made things up in my head, and I was probably doing it again. He's just practicing. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so I stayed frozen in the chair.

Blaine walks over to me, taking my hand again, and staring into my eyes with his, those honey colored pools of perfection. Our gazes are locked onto one another. He nods at me, as if to say, "Yes, this is about you.

_Love doesn't come in a minute_  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all

The rose in his hand brushes my cheek. Then, he hands it to me.

I love you, I love you  
I love you  
 _(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see)_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see)_

_Ba, ba, bada bada, da_

_Ba, baba, baba, ba_

_Bah! Bah!_

The Warblers are all still standing around us in the heart formation, smiling.

"Kurt," said Blaine, his eyes still locked on mine. "First, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For wh..whaat?" I stammered.

The Warblers shuffled silently toward the door. Well, mostly. Jeff and Nick were straggling behind, looking like they were in their own little world. David walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulder and motioned them toward the door.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever. You left your notebook the other day after the meeting, and I saw this." He held up the drawing.

Oh my Gosh! I forgot about that. He was holding up my drawing with our names. How could I have been so stupid to have left it behind? I blushed fiercely..

"I've been so stupid. I've only known Jeremiah for a few weeks, and I guess I knew I was in love."

"Oh, so this was all for him still." I dropped my head.

"Kurt! "Hear me out. " He lifted my chin. "I am in love. But not with him. I am in love with you. I just didn't realize it. And for that, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song, but The truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend.

"Me neither," I smiled.

"Let me be really clear about something. You move me Kurt. I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier. But I hope that this can help to make up for it a little."

With his hand moving to me cheek, he leaned in, tilting his head slightly. As our lips connected, I tried to calm the emotions running through my head. What just happened? I was kissing Blaine, on Valentine's Day. I must be dreaming. I had to be. There was no way this was real.

He pressed his lips even more firmly against mine, and the rose dropped to the floor. I raised my hand to his cheek, kissing him back with all the passion I had. I gently sucked his lip and then released it, breaking the kiss, my hand falling to my side. I stared at him, my cheeks growing redder in intensity with each passing moment.

He looked away for a moment. He blushed. Blaine was never embarrassed. He was so sure, confident, but he was blushing! He palmed his face.

"Blaine!" I waited for his eyes to focus back on mine. "What does this mean?"

"Kurt, would you be my boyfriend? He blushed again, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

I tried to speak, but at the moment, I wasn't capable of forming a coherent sentence. instead, I crashed my lips into his. This time, I didn't hold back. My arms wrapped around his waist. His lips glided against mine. I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, in which he opened them enough to grant my tongue entrance. I didn't hesitate at the opportunity. Even though I didn't really know what I was doing, my tongue slid against his, the friction stimulating my whole body and sending shivers down my spine. His hands glided through my hair, and I griped him tighter in my grasp.

"It's about time, boys!" I wasn't sure which of the Warblers was speaking. Blaine pulled back.

"Uh uh," I mumbled and pulled him back into a more passionate kiss. Eventually, I just heard only our breath and heartbeats. I slowly pulled away, trying to relish in the moment. I didn't know if the Warblers were still there watching or not, and I didn't care.

"Is that a yes? he chuckled, because if it isn't, we have to work on the signals we're sending."

I'm definitely your boyfriend Dufus! I kissed his cheek quickly. "Blaine, I love you too!"


End file.
